


Есть идея - есть IKEA

by eugenias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Его бросил парень, а друг-сосед-по-квартире слишком много говорит о буферах. Чего же ждать дальше?





	Есть идея - есть IKEA

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Буферам
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Спасибо «IKEA» за подходящее название. Все права на него у них.  
> Я лишь немного побаловалась с тем, что никак не выходило из головы.
> 
> Бета: Mari_Kara

Стив был обычным, среднестатистическим молодым человеком, которого отчислили из университета за пропуски занятий и кое-какие долги, висевшие у него ещё с первого курса. Он несильно зацикливался на этом, жизнь ведь не заканчивалась. Так что, найдя новую квартиру, ближе к месту работы, а не к университету, Стив продолжал радоваться жизни и наслаждаться ею настолько полно, насколько мог.

Это случилось чуть больше месяца назад. Нынешняя квартира Стива больше напоминала захламлённый гараж: одежда была свалена в кучу, его любимые художественные принадлежности были сложены в нишу под окном, на подоконнике лежала последняя нарисованная им картина — портрет — на которой от слишком яркого солнечного света выгорали краски. Но, в общем-то, Стиву было плевать.

На портрете был изображён молодой мужчина, чуть старше Стива. У него был умный улыбающийся взгляд, аккуратная чёрная бородка и усы, которые обрамляли совершенно очаровательную улыбку и красивые губы. Стив сидел на подоконнике и кидал косые взгляды на недорисованную картину, не в силах признаться самому себе, что скучает по Тони.

Тони был его парнем. Самым великолепным парнем из всех, и Стив всерьёз планировал провести с ним всю свою жизнь, но не сложилось: Тони бросил его за пару недель до отчисления из университета, и именно он был причиной, по которой Стиву пришлось найти другую квартиру. У них не ладилось давно: Тони постоянно ездил в командировки по работе, а Стиву это не нравилось, и если поначалу он терпел, ведь любил Тони всем сердцем, то в какой-то момент не выдержал, и всё пошло не так, как хотелось бы.

Отставив в сторону бутылку, из которой он весь вечер попивал лимонад, Стив взял холст с портретом в руки и поставил его на свои колени. Тони на нём выглядел, как живой, и когда-то Стива так радовало то, сколько жизни оказалось в этом портрете, но сейчас это заставляло грустить ещё больше. Хотя куда уж больше.

Стив смотрел на портрет, на глаза, которые так любил, на губы, и вспоминал, вспоминал, вспоминал. Господи, Тони же был просто подарком судьбы, а он так легко его потерял. И сейчас он сидел с его портретом в руках, всё равно что двенадцатилетняя школьница с плакатом Джастина Бибера, собирающаяся его расцеловать. Стив, конечно, не собирался целовать портрет Тони, он ещё не настолько сошёл с ума. Какое-то прикосновение губами к рисунку ничего не вернёт, да и Стив не хотел портить воспоминания о поцелуях с Тони, перепачкавшись в краске.

Воспоминания о нежных и страстных поцелуях, о юрком языке, чувственных губах и жарком, умелом рте. Закрыв глаза, Стив повторил всё это про себя. Стало жарко. Будь проклято хорошее воображение!

Стив скучал по Тони. По тому времени, когда они вместе обедали, вместе гуляли за городом, потому что вывести Тони на прогулку в Нью-Йорке оказалось действительно глупой затеей; он скучал по ленивым утрам, проведённым в кровати, по поздним звонкам из Парижа, когда Тони звонил, только чтобы пожелать ему спокойной ночи, не догадываясь, что ему предстояла длинная рабочая смена.

А ещё Стив скучал по сексу. Не только потому что секс с Тони был потрясающим и невероятным, а, в основном, потому что он никак не мог расслабиться. Тони расслаблял его разными способами, далеко не всегда всё заканчивалось сексом, но сейчас Стив чувствовал себя настолько напряжённым, что заняться сексом с кем-нибудь казалось единственно возможным решением проблемы. Но была одна загвоздка — Стив не хотел кого-то, Стив хотел _Тони._

Порно и мастурбация давно не помогали, так что Стив решил разделаться с чёртовым напряжением старым, но любимым способом — он решил дорисовать портрет. Но, к его величайшему сожалению, как он только поставил картину на запылившийся мольберт, в дверь постучали.

К удивлению Стива, на пороге оказался Баки, с сумкой за плечами и коробкой с вещами в руках.

— Наташа меня выгнала, — раздосадованно произнёс он. — Можно пока что пожить у тебя?

Стив коротко кивнул.

Баки разместился на старом диване, обивка которого была изрядно потрёпана, но даже такой диван лучше парковой скамейки. Он с грустной улыбкой принял чашку из рук Стива, а потом покосился на портрет, что стоял на мольберте.

— Ты что, собирался рисовать? — с глупым видом спросил он. Стив закатил глаза.  
— Нет, блин, я собирался подрочить, забрызгать его спермой и отправить Тони с запиской, как бы намекая, что он потерял, — грубо ответил Стив. А потом, осознав, закусил губу и покраснел. Вот же чёрт, а.  
— Оу, я прервал очередной акт рукоблудства, — заулыбался Баки. — Знаешь, ты можешь уединиться с ним в ванной.  
— Да чтоб тебя, Баки! — разозлился Стив, покраснев пуще прежнего, и легко ударил его в плечо.  
— Да ладно, тебе что дрочить, что рисовать – одно удовольствие.  
— Ещё раз скажешь об этом хоть слово…  
— Да понял я, не кипятись, мелкий. Меня, между прочим, девушка бросила, а тебе жалко, что я немного повеселюсь.  
— Ты так и не сказал, что случилось.  
— Да вывел я её из себя, — махнув рукой, Бак опустил взгляд на свои ноги и стал их рассматривать. — Это Бартон во всём виноват.  
— Ну, конечно, — с иронией отозвался Стив, — Бартон имеет очень большое влияние на ваши отношения.  
— Знаю я, что по-идиотски поступил. Но я ревновал, что с этим поделаешь!  
— А я тебе говорил, что к добру это не приведёт. Вот будет теперь твоё «жили долго и счастливо» у него.  
— Не будет. Он, оказывается, женат. И он гей, так что… Я сам всё испортил. Развелось этих геев слишком много и попробуй разобраться, кто есть кто… Ой, прости. Я не хотел тебя обидеть, — добавил Баки, покосившись на портрет.  
— Если бы я обижался на слово «гей», то мы бы никогда не стали друзьями, — фыркнул Стив. — Что ты собираешься делать дальше?  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Баки. — Приползти к ней на коленях не вариант. Задобрить подарками тоже не получится. Что мне остаётся? Сидеть и ждать.  
— А может, стоит сказать ей о своих чувствах? Устроить что-нибудь грандиозное и романтичное?  
— Иди в жопу со своими идеями, помню я, как ты облажался со Старком. Я только всё испорчу. А так пока что есть надежда, что она начнёт по мне скучать и, конце концов, соскучится настолько, что простит меня и забудет все косяки.

Полным надежды взглядом Баки посмотрел на Стива. Тот не выглядел воодушевлённым. Совсем. Он по-прежнему был угрюмым с ноткой сочувствия в глазах. Они наступили на одни и те же грабли, и Стив уже знал, что будет, если ничего не делать.

— Я наивный, да? — после паузы спросил Баки. Стив кивнул. — Ну блять, за что!

Проскулив последнюю фразу, Баки уткнулся лицом в подушку. Стиву, наконец, стало его по-настоящему жаль.

 

***

Сосед в лице расстроенного Баки Барнса не очень радовал Стива. Он любил Баки, как брата и друга, но иногда его просто невозможно было терпеть. Например, последние две недели он просыпался среди ночи, потому что его сосед, предпочитавший спать на диване головой к кровати Стива, сидел в интернете со старенького iPhone 3G и без остановки обновлял страницу Наташи на Facebook, проверяя «семейное положение». С тех пор, как Наташа выгнала его из дома, ничего не изменилось.

Её статус по-прежнему был чётко определён: _встречается._ И Баки очень надеялся, что с ним.

В итоге Баки отсыпался утром, а Стив уходил на работу в ужасном настроении.

Сегодня он вернулся раньше обычного, злой до невозможности. Баки даже перепугался, увидев его взгляд. Он молча прошёл на кухню, свалил купленные продукты в холодильник, едва не разбил чашку. Заходить туда было страшно. Собравшись с мыслями, Баки вытащил конверт из-под подушки и всё-таки сделал шаг.

Когда он вошёл на кухню, Стив сидел за столом с подавленным видом. Перед ним лежала целая гора каких-то бумажек.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Баки, остановившись в проходе.  
— Это бумаги из университета, — глухо произнёс Стив. — Сказали, что не возьмут меня обратно. Расписали на трёх страницах, почему. Я неудачник.  
— Да брось, Стив, — склонив голову набок, сказал Баки. — Поступишь в другой.  
— Ну да. Чего ты хотел?  
— Я принёс тебе это, — он протянул конверт, но Стив лишь поднял брови в удивлении. — Моя часть. За квартиру.  
— Это что, ты теперь типа мой официальный сосед?  
— Если Наташа вдруг не заберёт меня к себе.  
— Откуда у тебя вообще деньги?  
— Заработал. Я же всегда работаю на летних каникулах.

С подозрением Стив всё-таки взял конверт, посчитал деньги и удивился ещё больше.

— Этого хватит на полгода вперёд! — воскликнул он.  
— Ну да, плачу авансом, — хмыкнул Баки. — Подумал, что может ты хоть мебель себе купишь, а. Вторая комната пустует, надо это исправить. Ты будешь жить в ней, а я спать в гостиной. Кстати, я там прибрался, так что можешь прямо сейчас туда переехать. Но предлагаю начать с покупки шкафа. Потому что, не сердись, приятель, но вещи на полу — отстойно.  
— Но твои шмотки тоже лежат на полу.  
— В коробке, — строго сказал Баки.  
— Но на полу.  
— Да, на полу, но в коробке, все, заткнись. Завтра едем в Икею.  
— Это всё из-за Наташи?  
— Иди в задницу, — закатив глаза и сложив руки на груди, ответил Баки.  
— О, ты же знаешь, я с удовольствием, — усмехнулся явно повеселевший Стив.

Баки снова закатил глаза и недовольно фыркнул. Вот так и делай добро людям.

 

***

Стив не мог уснуть, предвкушая поход в Икею. Он не стал переезжать в новую комнату сегодня, хотя там и правда было довольно неплохо. Баки выкинул весь мусор и разобрал весь хлам.

Так что пока Баки снова изучал страницу Наташи, пытаясь отследить её перемещения, Стив представлял какой шкаф он завтра купит. На самом деле сложно было определиться и с цветом, и с размером, поэтому Стив продумывал разные варианты.

— Стив? — прошептал Баки. — Стив, ты спишь?  
— Ещё нет, — легко отозвался он, думая о возможности купить угловой шкаф.  
— Мне грустно, Стив, — продолжил Баки. Его голос стал громче и жалостливей. — Я скучаю по Наташе, Стив.  
— Да, да, — безразлично отозвался он.  
— Я хочу знать, как проходит каждый её день, чем она завтракает и ужинает. С кем разговаривает по телефону. Хочу знать, что она делает прямо сейчас. А ещё хочу обнять её.  
— Это называется «я хочу с ней переспать».  
— Ну и это тоже, — с грустью добавил Баки. — Я скучаю по её поцелуям, Стив. И объятиям. И по великолепной груди. Боги, Стив, её грудь такая красивая, если бы ты только мог оценить все прелести женской груди! Я бы с удовольствием их пожамкал, это ведь такое приятное чувство. Они такие упругие…  
— Бак, прекрати, — попросил Стив и перевернулся на спину.  
— У неё такие чувствительные соски, кстати. Она заводится от одного прикосновения, честно тебе говорю. Я никогда не встречал таких женщин.  
— Бак.  
— Вот я к ним прикасаюсь, а они уже готовы ко всему на свете. Случайно задеваю их, когда помогаю ей надеть пальто перед выходом из ресторана, а она уже тихо постанывает…  
— Надо было переезжать сегодня, — возмутился Стив и залез под подушку.

Даже под подушкой было слышно разглагольствования Баки. Стив изо всех сил пытался не слушать, но это было невозможно, потому что голос Баки был настолько громким в ночной тиши, что не получалось даже сконцентрировать на собственных мыслях.

В конце концов под подушкой стало нечем дышать, и пришлось всё-таки вылезти обратно.

—…А как они трясутся, когда она сверху! — продолжал Баки. И Стив никак не понимал, зачем ему всё это знать. — Особое удовольствием наблюдать за этим.  
— Особое удовольствие наблюдать за трясущимися сиськами? — скептично спросил Стив.  
— Ага, — довольно ответил Баки. Стив был уверен, что тот уже закрыл глаза и представлял всё это. — Буфера в автобусе скачут вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз…  
— Баки!  
— Буфера в автобусе скачут вверх и вниз, — продолжил напевать Баки, — и это зашибись.  
— Что?  
— О, это рождественская песня. Мы с Сэмом сами её придумали.  
— Придурки, — пробурчал Стив.

Как ни странно, но после этого Баки наконец заткнулся, и Стив снова мог насладиться мыслями о новом шкафе. Но после всех этих рассказов Баки о Наташе и её груди, Стив мог думать только о Тони. Вот что за фигня, а. Он всего лишь хотел шкаф, а теперь что?

Стив скучал по Тони точно так же, как Баки скучал по Наташе. И это заняло все его мысли.

— Буфера — это классно, — нарушил тишину Баки.

Это, очевидно, будет долгая-долгая ночь.

 

***

— А ещё я обожаю её яблочный пирог, он такой вкусный, ты только вспомни! Мягкий и сладкий.  
— Она покупает его в магазине.  
— И что?  
— Я покупаю для тебя точно такие же.  
— Нет, те, что покупала она, были вкусней.

Они как раз подошли к Икее. Баки резко замолчал, осматриваясь по сторонам, в надежде найти Наташу. Вдруг, она вышла покурить или решила прогуляться до дайнера, чтобы купить сэндвич на обед. Но, увы, её не было видно на горизонте. Стив всё-таки заставил его войти внутрь и подняться на второй этаж. И тут Наташи тоже не было видно.

К удаче Стива они вышли с эскалатора как раз со стороны выставочного зала со шкафами. Не обращая внимания на нытье Баки, Стив сразу же пошёл выбирать шкаф. Их тут было много. Разных цветов, форм и размеров. Он ходил, выбирал, прикидывал, какой из них будет лучше смотреться в его новой комнате. Баки, чёрт бы его побрал, куда-то пропал.

Наконец, Стив увидел шкаф своей мечты. Он был из дерева цвета венге с прекрасными золотыми ручками, несильно широкий, но высокий, вероятно, как раз дотянется до потолка.

Господи-боже, это был идеальный шкаф. Шкаф с большой буквы «Ш». Великолепный, грандиозный… И Стив бы продолжил дальше мысленно восхвалять этот шкаф, если бы вдруг его взгляд не переключился на неожиданно появившегося вдалеке консультанта магазина.

Его плечи были шире, чем шкаф. Стив сглотнул.

Он и сам не понял, как застыл на месте, разглядывая высокого блондина с голубыми глазами. Казалось, что его рабочая форма была ему мала, настолько сильно она обтягивала его мощные руки. Он был по-настоящему огромный. И красивый. Всё равно, что божество какое-то. Это кому надо продать душу, чтобы быть таким?

Забыв про шкаф, Стив тупо пялился на консультанта. Он любовался его мощной челюстью и шеей, смотрел на руки и охал про себя, потому что всё это было слишком великолепно. Его руки, грудь, просто огромных размеров ладони. А потом Стив словил себя на мысли, что, поддавшись всеобщему заблуждению о зависимости размера члена от размера большого пальца руки, он пытался прикинуть каких же размеров хозяйство у этого парня.

— Вам помочь? — вдруг спросил консультант, и Стив просто замер, испугавшись. Вот чёрт.

На самом деле, он бы хотел купить шкаф, но, смотря на мускулистого консультанта, не смог произнести ни слова, и едва отводил взгляд от его паха, из-за чего сильно краснел.

Сделав глубокий вдох, он прикрыл глаза, в красках представляя, каким консультант был без одежды. И чёрт возьми, это было прекрасно.

— Сти-и-и-в, твою ж мать! — закричал Баки на ухо, и Стив резко отпрыгнул в сторону, врезавшись в шкаф.

Консультант тут же подхватил его, и в его руках было так хорошо, что Стив не сразу пришёл в себя. Его усадили на стул и похлопали по щекам. Он чудом сообразил, где находится, и не успел ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость.

— Спасибо, — сказал он и встал, стараясь не смотреть консультанту в глаза.

Схватив Баки за руку, Стив поспешил уйти из магазина. Всю дорогу до метро он молчал, пока Баки возмущался из-за всего произошедшего. Они уже сидели в вагоне, когда он в очередной раз решил выяснить у друга, что же такого случилось.

— Да ничего не случилось, — буркнул Стив, опуская взгляд в пол. — Подумаешь, я стоял рядом с ним, а когда закрыл глаза, с лёгкостью смог представить, как отсасываю ему.  
— О, у кого-то недотрах, — подмигнул Баки. — Воспользуйся шансом, пригласи его на свидание. Скажи, что ты просто хочешь утешительного секса после очень тяжелого расставания. Это всегда работает.  
— Ага, и с кем же? — фыркнул тот в ответ.  
— С парнями, Стив. Вот если бы ко мне сейчас подошла Анджелина Джоли и сказала бы, что после расставания с Питтом ей очень нужен утешительный секс, я бы с радостью согласился.  
— Если бы к тебе подошла Анджелина Джоли, ты бы струхнул, а потом вспомнил про Наташину грудь. И вообще, всё это из-за тебя. Из-за того, что ты вчера всю ночь ныл об этом.  
— Грудь моей девушки заставляет тебя отсасывать у первого встречного? — возмутился Баки для вида.  
— Я ни у кого не отсасывал! — сказал Стив, спрятав руки в карманы. Кажется, женщина, сидящая в самом начале вагона, стала странно на них смотреть. — И не собираюсь. Я люблю Тони.  
— Видимо, умрёшь с восемью кошками, — закатил глаза Баки. — Кстати, ты какого шкаф не купил, а?  
— Рот был занят.  
— И чем же?  
— Слюной.  
— Ну шкаф же совсем рядом был, мог бы просто пальцем показать. Он бы решил, что ты немой.  
— Я туда больше ни ногой.  
— Ну уж нет. Через неделю мы снова туда пойдём. Так что готовься, друг.

Стив уткнулся лицом в ладони. Баки похлопал его по плечу.

 

***

Субботнее утро началось с поездки на автобусе. Стив долго упирался, но под жестким воздействием Барнса, всё-таки поехал с ним в Икею. Уже пять минут Баки пел про себя ту странную песню про буфера, Стиву было немного не по себе, ведь девушка, сидящая впереди, могла их услышать.

Поэтому он уткнулся в телефон, листая новостную ленту. Это было скучно.

— Твои тоже вверх и вниз, — вдруг сказал Баки. Стив поднял на него взгляд. — Буфера. Вверх и вниз. Сам посмотри.  
— Слушай, я согласился с тобой поехать в Икею снова только при одном условии.  
— Ты говорил, что я не должен упоминать буфера Наташи. А у тебя, пожалуй, на размерчик всего меньше, чем у неё.  
— Если скажешь ещё хоть слово, я выйду на следующей остановке.

Голос Стива звучал серьёзно. Остальной путь Баки молчал, но уже придумывал план мести за эти минуты молчания.

Через пятнадцать минут они снова стояли у Икеи. Окна блестели на солнце. Убедившись, что Наташи нет на территории магазина, они вошли внутрь. В этот раз они зашли с другой стороны, с которой была в основном мягкая мебель. Стив с интересом присматривался к диванам, но грустил каждый раз, когда смотрел на цену. Баки снова таинственным образом исчез. Вот и зачем он его с собой тащил?

В отделе с диванами Стив чувствовал себя уютно и безопасно. Никаких шкафов, ничего высокого и широкого, было не о чём волноваться. Так что, когда вдруг он врезался во что-то большое, широкое и приятно пахнущее, то боялся поднять взгляд.

За те секунды, что консультант его держал, Стив так и не успел придумать план отступления. Он вообще потерялся в пространстве и боялся пошевелиться. Может, консультант его не помнит? Давай, Стив, дыши-дыши, всё в порядке.

— Простите-извините-мне-нужен-шкаф-и…  
— Всё в порядке, — спокойно сказал консультант.  
—...и-я-совсем-не-хотел-тереться-о-ваше-оу-хозяйство.  
— Всё в порядке, — повторил консультант. — Шкафы в другой стороне. Надо пройти через зал с кухонной мебелью.

Как бы это ни было странно, Стив всё ещё прижимался к консультанту. На самом деле он думал, что если его отпустить, то он просто свалиться на пол и сгорит от стыда. Его спас Баки, неожиданно вышедший из соседнего выставочного зала.

— О, Стив, привет, как дела? — спросил он, довольно улыбаясь. — Спасибо, что поддержали моего друга, — всё таким же тоном продолжал Баки, а затем, прочитав имя на бейджике, добавил: — Тор. Он такой неуклюжий порой.  
— Ничего, — ответил Тор, и Стив мельком посмотрел на него. Тот улыбался и выглядел ещё более сексуальным.

Баки ухмылялся, а Стив шептал одними губами: «я тебя убью».

Он не помнил, как убежал в этот раз, но чувствовал себя невероятно оскорблённым. Этим же вечером он переехал в другую комнату, потому что Баки ржал над ним всю ночь.

 

***

В течение следующей недели они были в Икее ещё три раза. Стив умудрился поскользнуться на мокром полу, потому что пытался убежать от Тора и не обратил внимания на табличку; чуть не сломал ножку приглянувшегося ему журнального столика. Хуже всего было в третий день: он увидел Тора в кафе и пролил стакан малинового компота на свою любимую белую рубашку.

Сегодня была суббота, и проснувшись Стив ожидал, что Баки снова будет канючить у него поход в Икею. Но было подозрительно тихо. Поднявшись с кровати, Стив быстро натянул пижамные штаны и вышел из комнаты. Баки ютился на койке.

Он выглядел ужасно расстроенным, Стив перепугался и сразу же подсел к нему на диван.

— Ба...ааки?  
— Она меня бросила, Стив, — пробормотал он.  
— Знаю, это было полтора месяца назад.  
— Нет, теперь всё по правде.  
— То есть? — недоумевал Стив.  
— Она поменяла статус на Facebook. Вот, — Баки ткнул ему в лицо телефоном, — Наташа Романофф одна.  
— Господи, Баки, — раздраженно возмутился Стив. — Это просто интернет.  
— Это не просто интернет, Стив. Это официальное заявление. Теперь все знают, что она свободна и будут к ней подкатывать. И тогда она найдёт кого-то лучше меня!  
— Не найдёт! Потому что где она ещё найдёт такого идиота, как ты?  
— Это не утешает, если ты не знал.  
— Если бы сразу послушал моего совета, и рассказал бы ей всё то, что рассказывал мне, опустив ту часть про буфера, то вы бы уже давно помирились.  
— Тебе с Тони это не помогло!  
— Сравнил тоже, — фыркнул Стив. — Я уже много раз говорил Тони о том, что люблю его. А ты ей – ни разу.  
— Если я скучаю по запаху её волос и тому, как она приводила мои брови в порядок, это ещё не значит, что я её люблю.  
— Знаешь, как я понял, что люблю Тони? — начал Стив, усаживаясь удобнее. Баки пришлось подогнуть ноги. — Я понял, что люблю его, когда готовил ему завтрак, когда просыпался среди ночи, чтобы услышать его голос с другого конца света, когда видел его в своей рубашке и смеялся над ним. Я понял это, когда уже не нужно было просить его остаться на ночь. Я обнимал его вечерами, утыкался в шею, целовал в плечо, и всё это пробуждало во мне бурю эмоций. И я говорил ему, что люблю. Я помогал ему бриться, когда он пытался подровнять бородку, но не мог, потому что проспал всего два часа. Ради меня Тони начал разбираться во всей моих художественных штуках, и ему это было действительно интересно. Я понял, что люблю его, когда представил, что было бы, если бы Тони не было в моей жизни.

Стива было сложно остановить. Он вспоминал все самые милые детали из их с Тони отношений, и всё чаще Баки ловил себя на мысли, что чувства Стива к Тони очень похожи на его чувства к Наташе. Они выражали их совершенно одинаково. Мимолётные поцелуи, приятные слова, касания… Несложно было найти общее.

— Я очень хочу, чтобы Тони вернулся в мою жизнь, — продолжал Стив, — но сейчас это не зависит от меня. А твоё будущее с Наташей напрямую зависит от твоих действий, от того, что ты предпримешь, чтобы это будущее состоялось.  
— Это не сработает, — дослушав, сказал Баки. И Стив решил, что пора всё брать в свои руки.

Этим же вечером Баки засыпал его воспоминаниями. В этот раз он обходил стороной слово «буфера» и все его синонимы, и с большим удовольствием рассказывал о пятой точке Наташи, решая, что это для Стива будет чуть интереснее. Роджерс отказывался понимать, где Баки понахватался глупых стереотипов.

 

***

Стив все чаще видел Баки в плохом настроении. Он мог часами сидеть с телефоном в руках и листать фотографии, которые у него остались. Он перестал шутить, не вспоминал буфера и попы, не улыбался и перестал есть яблочные пироги. Это был сигнал «S.O.S», красный цвет светофора, крик оголодавшего младенца. Стив видел только одно решение.

Поэтому в одну из ночей, когда Стив проснулся из-за хныканий Баки, которые было слышно даже через стену, он взял в руки телефон и написал простое, ни к чему не обязывающее сообщение, но надеялся на ответ.

Один день сменял другой, но ответа всё не было. Баки с каждым днём всё меньше походил на того Баки, которого Стив знал. В итоге Стив решил призвать все силы и использовать тяжёлую артиллерию – он позвал в гости Сэма, купил острых куриных крылышек и пиво.

Сэм был весёлым и шумным, рядом с ним просто невозможно было находиться в плохом настроении, так что Стив был уверен, что выбрал правильный путь, но ответа от Наташи всё равно ждал. Если она не дала шанс Баки, вероятность того, что Стиву удастся чего-то добиться очень мала.

При виде Сэма Баки повеселел. Он улыбнулся, фирменно поприветствовал старого друга, но вся его грусть, которую он прятал за улыбкой, была в потерянном взгляде. Сэм её не замечал.

Они включили какой-то сериал про врачей, но абсолютно не смотрели на экран. Стив нервно теребил мобильник в руках, ожидая оповещения о новом сообщении; Сэм травил байки о холостяцких вечеринках и походах в ночные клубы, в которых сложно отделаться от девушек, желающих с ним познакомиться. Баки слушал внимательно, не сводил взгляда, «давая пять» по поводу и без.

— И она мне такая «чё?», недовольно сводит брови, а я ей такой «уверен, мой Джамми тебе понравится», — смеясь, рассказывал Сэм. Стив старался не слишком явно закатывать глаза. — Она щурится, смотрит на меня грозно, делая вид, что думает, а я уже знаю в какой позе разложу её на кровати. В итоге, ошибался и я – до кровати мы не добрались, но зато проверили на прочность кучу других поверхностей. Весёлая была ночка. А как там Наташа?  
— Всё в порядке, — взволнованно ответил Баки, и когда Сэм взглянул на него, явно собираясь ляпнуть какую-нибудь чушь, Стив кое-что понял: Сэм знать ничего не знает. Вот отстой! — У Наташи всё в порядке, у меня всё в порядке. У нас… Всё в порядке.  
— Здорово. Звучит невероятно-невероятно скучно, — пробормотал Сэм. — А ты, Стив, всё ещё страдаешь по своему Тони?  
— Угу, — недовольно отозвался Стив. — Так же, как Баки по Наташе.  
— Что? — не понял Сэм и перевёл взгляд со Стива на Баки.  
— Стив! — воскликнул Барнс в этот же момент. — А ты не смей тянуть к ней свои грязные ручонки!  
— Ну ты и расист, Барнс, — фыркнул Сэм. — Почему сразу не сказал?  
— Поэтому и не сказал.  
— Справедливо. Но раз мы с вами все свободные, то какого хрена мы сидим дома перед теликом? Пошлите тусить!  
— О, нет, — сказал Стив, поднявшись, — я в этом не участвую.  
— Да брось, найдём тебе девочку. Знаешь, как девчонок заводит тот факт, что до этого ты трахался только с парнями? Она будет думать, что изменит тебя и…  
— Сэм, притормози, пока ещё у тебя есть друг.

Стив был зол. Это было видно по его лицу и морщинке между бровей, он напряг руки и вытянул шею. В этот момент в руках завибирировал телефон, и Стив вмиг изменился. Он снял блокировку, прочитал сообщение и, наплевав на всё, чем там собрался заняться Сэм, ушёл в свою комнату. Никто, в общем-то, не обиделся.

Через несколько минут Стив погрузился в тишину. И каждый раз, когда вибрация разрывала молчание, Стив надеялся, что Баки не натворит ничего глупого или необратимого.

 

***

Баки с трудом раскрыл глаза. Что-то ужасно звенело в ушах, он не мог даже определить источник звука, поэтому как бы не вертелся, отделаться от этого шума не удалось.

По ощущениям, он лёг спать полчаса назад, но за окном было светло, что означало, что прошло намного больше времени.

Свисая с дивана головой вниз, Баки смотрел на квартиру вверх ногами, думая, что было бы здорово ходить по потолку. Хотя бы иногда, чтобы посмотреть на мир другими глазами. А потом он увидел Стива, который стоял в коридоре в одних трусах и рылся в его куртке. Возмутительно.

— Эй, Стив, так нечестно, — крикнул он, Стив повернулся и закатил глаза, продолжая делать то, что делал. Звон в ушах никак не прекращался. — Я серьёзно, я же встану и накостыляю тебе, как следует. Роджерс, ну же, будь человеком, некрасиво рыться в чужих карманах. Ой.

Почувствовав, как его толкнули в спину, Баки удивился и испугался одновременно. Что вообще вчера было? Кажется, они с Сэмом пошли в какой-то клуб или на студенческую вечеринку с первокурсниками… Боже, это плохо. Очень-очень плохо.

Внезапно шум в ушах прекратился. Стив подошёл к Баки и кинул ему в руки телефон. Через какое-то время дисплей снова загорелся, но слава богам, Стив выключил звук.

— Всё утро тебе названивают, — сказал Стив.  
— Прости, — только лишь сумел ответить Баки.  
— Поднимайся, через полчаса едем в Икею.  
— Что?  
— Что слышал!

Баки закрыл глаза руками. Кто-то снова толкнул его в бок.

Через пятнадцать минут Баки был на кухне. Он пил воду и с отвращением смотрел на кашу, которую Стив приготовил себе на завтрак.

— Кто у меня в кровати? — серьёзно, но шёпотом спросил Баки. Он был уверен, что Стив в курсе, но ещё не знал, насколько ему должно быть стыдно, чтобы извиниться, как следует.  
— Сэм, — легко бросил Стив. — Кстати, с вас уборка. Я не знаю, что вы там вчера пролили на пол, но чтобы этого всего не было. И вы должны мне двадцать баксов.  
— За что?  
— За химчистку вещей, которые попались вам на пути.  
— Так мы за шкафом едем в Икею, что ли?  
— А ты думал.  
— Думал, что после нашей с Сэмом вечеринки ты решил подкатить к Тору.  
— Во-первых, если вы с Сэмом где-то напились, это не значит, что вы были на вечеринке, — начал Стив отчитывающим тоном, — вполне возможно, что я забрал вас с парковки у супермаркета на выезде из города. Во-вторых, неприлично предлагать таксисту наклюкаться вместе и заняться сексом втроём на заднем сиденье его автомобиля, особенно если таксист – девушка, а с вами в салоне друг-гей. В-третьих, мне нужно в Икею, потому что я собираюсь купить чёртов шкаф, чтобы вы с Сэмом не блевали на мою одежду.

Последние слова прозвучали особенно жестко, но Баки и ухом не повёл. Кажется, совесть начала отступать, потому что он понял, что не сделал ничего такого, чего не хотел бы. Стив в итоге выдохнул с облегчением.

— Просто приведи себя в порядок, — выдохнул он.

 

***

К большому сожалению Стива, пришлось задержаться. Разбудить Сэма так и не получилось. Он просыпался, но отмахивался, прося ещё поспать. Баки посчитал, что Сэм ещё пьян, но Стив не собирался сдаваться. Через мучительный час Стив добился своего, поэтому прежде чем поехать в Икею, они завезли Сэма домой и снова уложили спать.

Баки страшился того количества бутылок, которое нашёл у их кровати, когда будил Сэма, но предпочёл не читать названия на этикетках.

От дома Сэма они шли пешком. Лёгкий ветерок разбавлял палящее солнце, Стив наслаждался свежим воздухом, который особенно приятно воспринимался после ночи, проведённой в одной квартире с пьяными Сэмом и Баки.

Они остановились у магазина. Баки долго смотрел на дверь, словно боясь сделать шаг. Стив нервно поглядывал на часы, но не торопил друга.

— Ты заходишь туда первым, — вдруг прошептал Баки. Стив недовольно фыркнул, но сделал так, как просили.

С эскалатора они сошли в нужный отдел. Шкафы стояли повсюду, Стив принялся взглядом искать тот, который ему понравится. Баки подтолкнул его, и они прошли дальше. Шкафов было немерено и посмотреть только один ряд было бы преступлением.

Стив чувствовал себя так, словно шёл по гвоздям. Он старался не смотреть никуда, кроме как на шкафы, как будто вокруг него была манящая пропасть. Он нервничал, но надеялся, что Баки ничего не замечал.

С умным видом разглядывая шкафы, Стив пытался представить, как один из них будет смотреться в его спальне. Вдруг он выберет слишком большой или слишком тёмный? Может, стоит купить комод, а не шкаф? На самом деле он с удовольствием бы спустил все деньги на новый мольберт, купил бы пару холстов и краски.

В мечтах, он и не заметил, как забрёл дальше, а Баки давно и след простыл. Стив гулял, в кармане несколько раз провибрировал телефон, но он не обратил на это внимания. Он думал лишь о красках, холсте и о том, что ему так хочется нарисовать. Точнее, кого.

Внезапно ряд шкафов закончился. Стив остановился, увидев Тора, который консультировал какую-то девушку. Он выглядел всё так же идеально, но смотря на него сейчас, Стив думал о том, что что-то в нём было не так.

Тор был высоким, красивым, привлекательным, его бицепсам Стив мог только позавидовать. Длинные волосы, добродушная улыбка и лучезарные голубые глаза. Нет, он точно сошёл со страниц каких-то мифов.

Но всё это было не то.

Решив, что он слишком долго смотрит в одну и ту же сторону, Стив отвёл взгляд вправо и едва смог дышать. Там, среди странных картин в рамках за стеклом стоял Тони и внимательно рассматривал одну из них.

Его маленький Тони, с печальным взглядом, вечно спрятанным за очками, невыносимо красивой улыбкой и умелыми мозолистыми руками. Стив смотрел на него и не понимал, стоит ли он на месте или движется к Тони, а может быть, всё это одна сплошная галлюцинация или сон. Господи, нет, если это так, то такая мука просто невыносима.

— Вам помочь? — послышалось вдалеке, и Стив наконец понял, что Тор стоит совсем рядом с Тони.  
— Нет, спасибо, — вежливо ответил Тони. Стив так скучал по его голосу.

Как только Тор отошёл от Тони, Стив незамедлительно двинулся к нему. Он должен был сказать что-то грандиозное, что-то, что заставило бы Тони смеяться, улыбаться или, может быть, всей душой и дальше ненавидеть Стива, но в итоге он смог сказать только одно слово.

— Привет, — чуть заикаясь, сказал он. Его губы дрожали от улыбки.  
— Стив? — Тони повернулся и стянул очки. Он был удивлён.  
— Я, наверное, должен извиниться за всё то, что устроил в вечер нашей последней встречи, — начал Стив, опустив взгляд в пол. — Я всё ещё сожалею, знал бы ты, насколько сильно. Это было так глупо с моей стороны.  
— Какую картину посоветуешь мне купить? — как ни в чём не бывало спросил Тони. Он улыбнулся. — Я тогда сильно разозлился на тебя и выкинул все твои картины. С тех пор пытаюсь найти что-нибудь подобное, но всё не то.  
— Как ты мог, — Стив искренне пытался не выглядеть идиотом, но знал, что провалил эту миссию, ещё даже не начав.  
— Думаешь, не найду уже такие нигде, да?  
— Ну, у меня кое-что осталось, — подняв брови, Стив стыдливо спрятал руки в карманы. — Если хочешь, могу показать.

В ответ Тони смог лишь кивнуть.

Оказавшись на заднем сидении одной из крутых машин Тони, Стив в общем-то уже не задумывался ни о чём. Правильно ли он поступает? Простил ли его Тони или это одноразовая акция, после которой он будет страдать? Сейчас это было неважно, потому что Тони был рядом, а отпечаток от его задницы на заднем сидении никуда не делся.

Стив считал, что всё идёт так, как должно быть.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он. Глупо, неправильно, безрассудно, по-детски.

Тони усмехнулся, в уголках глаз появились еле заметные морщинки. Потянувшись, он крепко поцеловал Стива, до одури страстно, а потом прошептал ему в самые губы:

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

 

***

О, да, Наташа великолепна. Баки всегда знал это и никогда не будет отрицать. Конечно, Стив устроил подставку, мог бы и предупредить, но всё прошло лучше некуда, так что он даже не злился.

Не спеша, он поднялся по лестнице, затем выудил ключ, спрятанный за огнетушителем. Он открыл дверь, включил свет. Было как-то слишком тихо. Дома ли Стив? Судя по разбросанной по полу обуви, об которую Баки запнулся, ещё как дома.

Миновав коридор, он сразу же заглянул в его комнату. Стив почти не удивился, увидев Баки.

— Я за вещами, — сказал он, и Стив кивнул вместо ответа, сильнее кутаясь в одеяло. — Спасибо.  
— Рад стараться.  
— Наташа правда замечательная, мы… поговорили и всё решили, — продолжал Баки, облокотившись на дверной косяк. — И кстати, я воспользовался твоим советом.  
— Я рад за вас, — односложно ответил Стив. — Знаешь, ты можешь забрать вещи в другой раз.  
— Их не так много. Просто скидаю всё в коробку, можешь не помогать, — махнул рукой Баки и вернулся в гостиную.

Он быстро закинул в коробку самое необходимое, потом нашёл кучу грязной одежды и засунул её в отдельный пакет, уже планируя куда он этот пакет выкинет. Всё это заняло у него не больше пяти минут.

— Кстати, — возвращаясь к Стиву, начал Баки, — в курсе что у твоего красавчика есть парень…

Баки зашёл как раз в тот момент, когда Тони натянул трусы, но ещё не успел спрятаться под одеяло. Он поднял брови в удивлении, Стив, как всегда, уткнулся лицом в подушку, словно он подросток, а не двадцатичетырехлетний мужчина.

— Какой парень? — отмер Тони, прищурившись.  
— Ох, Тони, вы бы хоть носок на ручку повесили, — помотал головой Баки.  
— Так что за парень? — продолжил Тони, не обращая внимания на замечания Баки.  
— Консультант из Икеи, — пробубнил Стив в подушку, — который подходил к тебе вчера.  
— О, — Тони легко поднял глаза вверх, вспоминая, — а он горячий. Быть зажатым между вами обоими, полагаю, охренительно.  
— Тони, — завыл Стив и кинулся в него подушкой, — даже не думай.

Стив сказал ему ещё что-то в ответ, а потом и ему прилетело подушкой. Баки определённо был третьим лишним. Когда он ушёл, никто не заметил.


End file.
